


Clifford Worley x Reader

by slavcelt4304



Category: True Romance (1993)
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavcelt4304/pseuds/slavcelt4304
Summary: Reader is cold and needs Clifford Worley to warm her up.
Relationships: Clifford Worley/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Clifford Worley x Reader

I kissed him when he came in, then nuzzled his nose. He took off his coat and I hugged him tightly, he was so warm, and it was very cold outside. I let go of him and he sat down and slipped off his boots. I rubbed his shoulders and kissed his neck, which made him giggle. "Come here." He commanded, I did as he said and sat down on his lap, he hummed and kissed me. "You must be exhausted, sweetie." I told him, he smiled and picked me up, and laid me down on the bed. He took of his shirt and his pants, and began rubbing himself through his underwear. He crawled onto the bed and positioned himself between my legs, and I put my hands on his cheeks, and made out with him. He slipped his warm tongue inside my mouth and rubbed me gently with his thumb. He took his tongue out his mouth and panted, "You're so gorgeous." I told him. I kissed him again and he moved on top of me, pulling my legs up around his waist. "Oh... Clifford.. please fuck me..." I cooed. He grunted and painfully forced his swollen erection inside of me. I dug my nails into the soft flesh of his ass as he thrusted his pelvis, back and forth, plowing into me, "Gah... you're so fucking tight..." he panted as he licked up and down my neck. My eyes were shut tight, and I bit down on my lip. He felt so thick, and so good, rubbing every nerve inside of me, poking himself through my cervix, desperate to release his load. His balls bounced with every thrust. The knot on my stomach exploded, making me cum, yet he had been saving himself until I came. He slowed down as he came, filling my womb, inseminating me, coating my walls in a thick layer of his sperm, successfully breeding me and filling me with his warm seed. He pulled himself out of me and collapsed next to me, panting. I curled up in his arms and kissed his lips. He was so warm, and his scent was comforting. 


End file.
